Je te hais autant que tu me hais…
by Babel121
Summary: Cadeau pour PetitePatate. HarryDraco. Quand Harry retrouve Draco sur un balcon et le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements.


**Auteuse** : Babel  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Couple** : HP/DM  
**Genre** : Songfic, pseudo-angst...  
**Chanson** : Frou Frou - Psychobabble

**Je te hais autant que tu me hais… **

La nuit tombait sur le château de Poudlard.  
Le ciel se tentait lentement du bleu profond qui faisait toute la beauté de son obscurité.  
Seul, assis sur un banc de l'une des grandes terrasses de l'école, Draco regardait la voûte céleste se parsemer peu à peu de taches étoilées.  
Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit le bruit de la porte menant au balcon.

_How did you get this number?  
I can't get my head 'round you  
Of course you're not coming over  
Snap out of it  
You're not making any sense_

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sans bouger d'un cil, le regard toujours fixé vers le ciel.  
-Juste regarder le ciel. »

Le blond lâcha un 'pff' méprisant quand Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Il se décala de quelques centimètres, ne supportant pas le toucher furtif de la cuisse du brun contre la sienne.

-« Tu pouvais pas choisir un autre balcon ?  
-Non… Pas vraiment.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu n'étais pas sur les autres…  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! »

_You couldn't be more wrong, darling  
I never gave out these signs  
You misunderstand all meaning  
Snap out of it  
I'm not falling for this one_

Le contact visuel était fait.  
Draco s'était levé subitement et son regard était maintenant plongé dans le vert des yeux d'Harry.  
La colère le faisait trembler.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui te fais penser que tu as le droit d'envahir 'mon' balcon juste parce que tu en as envie.  
-A ce que je sache, il n'appartient à personne…  
-Je ne veux pas que tu sois là ! Et tu ne devrais pas le vouloir non plus !  
-Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu me hais autant que je te hais ! »

_If love is surrender  
Then whose war is it anyway?_

Harry eut un petit rire triste à cette phrase.

-« Il y a longtemps que je me suis rendu compte que je ne te haïssais pas.  
-Et bien pas moi. Alors dégage !  
-En es-tu si sûr que ça ? »

_Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two_

Draco n'arriva pas à dire un mot à cette réplique.  
Harry se leva à son tour et se rapprocha doucement. Pas à pas. De plus en plus près du blond. Jusqu'à poser une main sur sa joue.  
Malfoy recula vivement, comme brûlé par ce toucher.  
_  
If you think that it's so damn easy  
Then what do you need me for?  
Just look at the state of you  
Babe, snap out of it  
You're not listening to this_

-« Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches ! »

L'air dégoûté sur son visage aurait pu tromper Harry si ce n'était le regard fuyant et les joues rouges que Draco arborait.  
Le brun s'approcha alors encore plus. Le blond recula à nouveau de deux pas.  
Mais il fut stoppé par le rebord du balcon.

-« Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin.  
- Ne me touch…  
-Je veux te toucher. »

_And just for once could you  
Let me finish my sentence?_

Draco lui rejeta un regard vibrant de rage.

-« Ne. Me. Touche. Pas !  
-Je ne te toucherais pas tant que tu ne le voudras pas alors.  
-Je ne le voudrais jamais ! »

_Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two_

-« Je ne le voulais pas non plus avant.  
-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le voudrais maintenant !  
-On pourrait appeler ça un changement d'avis ?  
-Ce n'est pas possible de changer autant.  
-Si tu n'essayes pas, comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
-Je le sais très bien. Je te hais. »

_Make no sudden movements  
And no one will get hurt  
You're not coming over  
If you know what's good for me  
Why would I be leaving you?_

Harry tenta un pas de plus.  
Draco sauta pour s'asseoir sur le rebord.

-« Tu serais prêt à sauter pour ne pas que je te touche ?  
-Je crois en être capable.  
-Si tu ne fais que le croire, tu ne le ferais pas.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr de toi ?  
-Le fait que tu crois me haïr. »

_Now, I've had it up to here  
Don't ever try that again  
Why are you so quiet so suddenly?  
Go on, have it  
You're just dying to try me_

Draco passa une jambe de l'autre côté du rebord.  
Harry stoppa net et ne dit pas un mot de plus.  
Une longue minute passa alors que le brun ne faisait que fixer le blond droit dans les yeux.

-« Tu ne dis plus rien ?  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
-Rien.  
-Alors je me tais. »

_Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two_

-« Dégage. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Harry ne bougea pas.

-« Je ne veux plus t'entendre non plus.  
-Je n'ai rien dit.  
-Tais-toi !  
-Il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je te dise.  
-Je t'ai dis de te taire !  
-Laisse-moi juste dire quelques mots et je me tais ensuite.  
-Tu me le promets ?  
-Je t'aime Draco. »

_Make no sudden movements  
And no one will get hurt  
You're not coming over  
If you know what's good for me  
Why would I be leaving you?_

Le blond passa sa deuxième jambe vers le vide, tournant maintenant le dos à Harry.

-« Je ne te crois pas que tu vas sauter. Non, je sais que tu ne le feras pas. »

Draco ne répondit rien.  
Le brun s'avança lentement, jusqu'à s'adosser contre le dos de Malfoy qui s'appuya contre lui.  
Harry put sentir sa réaction.  
Il pleurait.

_So, what do we do now?  
What do we do now?  
What do we do now?  
What do we do now?_

Harry étendit une de ses mains sur le côté jusqu'à prendre celle de Draco dans la sienne, qu'il serra fortement.

-« Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

**FIN. **

Nyah ! Une sonfic ! Ca faisait longtemps ! w  
Je n'étais absolument pas inspirée au début, mais se passer la zik en boucle au moment de s'endormir, ça a toujours tendance à m'inspirer… Et là, la scène s'est imposée à moi   
J'ai ukefié Draco à mort… >.> Mah pas grave XD  
En tout, cas, j'espère que ça te plaira Petitepatate !  
l'aime bien quand même cette petite fic ;;; 


End file.
